1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of information-sharing, and more particularly to a method of information-sharing between a product-manufacturing company and a product-inspecting company, a system thereof, and a computer program with product-processing being outsourced, information can be shared with a contractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a semiconductor product is manufactured and provided to a client company, it is required that the quality of the product (yield) is maximally enhanced for the client company. In addition, in this environment, front-end manufacturing of the semiconductor is entrusted to an outside contractor, and in this case, disclosure of information and feedback of a probe-inspection is performed between persons in charge of an outside contractor and a client by electronic mail (an E-mail), a FAX (a facsimile), and the like. Conventionally, though information of an inspected result is transmitted to an auto handler so as to utilize it in the next inspection process, the information of an inspected result is not bi-directionally processed using a database.
However, the conventional manufacturing and inspecting process includes the following problems.
In the case where a company (factory) is not in charge of both the production process and the inspection process, and either of the processes is outsourced, data transfer between companies by a FAX or an e-mail is only available for a particular person, that is a person in charge of the operation. However, if the person in charge changes, the handover to the next person is difficult. In addition, in a case where a personnel shift in a client continually occurs, responding to this is difficult. This is the same regarding a personnel shift in an outside contractor. Namely, staff members of both a client and an outside contractor can not recognize the condition and the situation of the product at the same environmental level. Particularly, because a LOT number for the semiconductor devices changes depending on a client company, an error in the discrimination of a LOT often occur. Furthermore, recognizing the progress of LOT processing is not uniformly systematized such that there is a waste in entrusting a transport company, and the like.
In view of the above issues, the present invention is intended to provide to a method and system of information-sharing between a product-manufacturing company and a product-inspecting company, a system thereof, and a computer program. This method and system can feed information of inspected yield back so as to share it among related companies, enabling quality of processed (manufactured) products in a front-end process to be efficiently improved.